Mere Coincidence
by Alucardian-Dischord
Summary: Darren travels solo to find The Vampaneze Lord, when Desmond Tiny literally drops in on Darren. He also happens to find an old friend. Pairing: DarrenSteven, MM, Slash, hints of paedophilism, um...language? AU, WIP. First fic, be kind plz. Short chapter
1. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: This story has been moulded by a person suffering from pure boredom. Darren and Co. belong to Darren Shan, characters from 'The Darren Shan Saga'. The others are my own creation. I am making no money from this, so don't sue me, butcher me, slice me or dice me cause I ain't do anything wrong. Flames will be used to roast my exam papers before my parents find them…3

A/N: Hiya! I'm bored, you're bored, we're all bored. Which is why you are reading this. This story is not guaranteed to be the best, but I think it could be okay. You don't need to know who Darren Shan is or have read the book either; the story will explain the situation. I have changed some of the original book's facts, but the story is still cool. Without any further ado, enjoy!

Warnings: R/NC-17(I hope…)! Paedophilic scenes in this chapter!

M/M slash. If this ain't your cup of tea, then pray tell what are you doing here?

Pairings: Darren/Steve

Spoilers: From book 1-8. Don't know 9 yet 'cause the stupid bookstores and libraries don't have it. _(Shakes fist)_

****

_Chapter One: Lost and Found_

_If I could say what I wanted to see_

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could see what I wanted to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away…_

_With these things I'll never say_

_Avril Lavigne – With These Things I'll Never Say_

Darren squinted against the harsh golden-yellow blossoming in the sky, scanning the treetops for signs of motion.

A lone eagle had just rushed past him a moment ago, rustling the leaves of trees in its flight. Something had disturbed the bird, and he did not look forward to seeing what had caused the trouble. Eagles are not easily frightened or scared off, yet the bird's eyes held uncertainty in that split second Darren's and its eyes met.

He shifted his heavy baggage to his other shoulder. It would be dawn soon and moving about in the early morning would be like listening to your own death warrant being read out. He would set camp in a more enclosed space before deciding how to defend himself against the beast.

The Vampire Prince looked around once more, before heading off into the distance. He did not fail to sense the pair of eyes that haunted behind him.

It was not easy being a Vampire Prince, especially when things are as they are now. The War of Scars between the vampires and the vampaneze was still locked in stalemate…sort of.

The War of Scars had officially started seven years ago with the rising of the Vampaneze lord.

If only Mr. Desmond Tiny had never existed…

The vampires and the vampaneze are creatures of the night. At first, they were essentially the same race, plain and simple vampires. The vampaneze came into the world when a small group of vampires rebelled. The Council of Vampires – made up of Vampire Princes and vampire generals – finally decided to chase out the 'evil blood' and kill them. The vampaneze got away. After that, vampires swore to kill their cousins, and vice versa.

There is really only one difference between a vampire and a vampaneze. When feeding, vampires only take a small amount of blood from their victim, then, using their saliva, will heal the cuts that they make on the human. When the human wakes up, they will not know that anything had happened at all. The vampaneze, however, think it is offensive to not kill the human they feed on. Thus, after drinking a large amount of blood from bodies, their eyes will start to turn red, their skin purple. When that does happen, they truly become the hated vampaneze.

A long time ago, before Darren ever became a half-blooded vampire, Desmond Tiny – the scary (not to mention evil) keeper of time and fate – gave the vampaneze a coffin. He told them that, whoever can sleep in the coffin for one night without being burned up by the fire in it, shall be the next Vampaneze Lord. When that day comes, the entire clan of the vampires will be wiped out.

Darren had needed a change of scenery after six years of being stuck in the castle, making plans to defeat the vampaneze. Apparently, the Vampaneze Lord was still only a half-blood, like him. Desmond Tiny – whose name, if cut short, would be Mr. _Destiny_ – told the vampire clan that the Vampaneze Lord could still be overthrown as long as he does not become a full vampaneze. The vampires could destroy the Vampaneze Lord as he learns the ways of his people, but only one person could go. Unfortunately, fate had already decided who would be the lucky winner.

Darren Shan, the young, teenaged half-blooded Vampire Prince, one of the four leaders of the vampire clan.

After many goodbyes, good lucks and farewells, Darren left the place that had been his home for the past six years, and began the search for the Vampaneze Lord.

Darren fell back into his hammock. It had been a long and tiring night, and he was exhausted from his long trek. Although it hurt his reputation to be found sleeping in a hammock, he couldn't really care. Coffins were too closed in and the other vampires disapproved of sleeping in a proper bed. A hammock suited him just fine.

He had found a place deep in the woods to camp out. Normally, he would actually try to find a cave to sleep, but he was too bothered, like all teenagers would be. Besides, he was a half-blooded vampire, the sunlight couldn't hurt him.

He checked once more that the fire was completely out before settling down. Staring at the dark, leafy canopy overhead, he relaxed and began to close his eyes.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here? Darren Shan, the Vampire Prince?"

Darren bolted in his hammock. He took a moment going through the 'what the hell' process before understanding dawned upon him. He had totally forgotten about the eagle and that feeling of being stalked! He mentally bashed his head against a wall.

"_Stupid idiot_," he thought as he tried to find where the voice originated from. He had heard that voice before somewhere, he just couldn't remember where.

"You know, even with your abilities, you won't be able to find me," continued the voice.

"Show yourself!" called out Darren, then immediately regretted it. That sounded just _sooo_ clichéd. He never noticed the sudden dip in weight of the hammock. The figure leaned into Darren, stopping when its lips were just next to his ears.

"You were saying?"

Darren whirled and tried to lash out at the same time. A hand caught his arm before he could even touch the person. To make matters worse, his super-sharp nails sliced the hammock in half, leaving him to fall to the ground.

Darren tried to grab hold of something, anything, on his way down. He waved his free arm about in vain attempt, but could not. He closed his eyes as the ground rushed up to him, preparing for the destined impact that would leave him smarting for days.

Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes, and found himself being laid onto the ground. He started to turn around to thank his saviour, when he found himself trapped from waist down with his back to an anonymous person.

"Have you recognized who I am yet, boy?"

"Why should I know you? You come out of nowhere to stalk me from midnight to four in the morning, when normal people should still be asleep. You obviously aren't a vampire or vampaneze because vampires never attack when a person's back is turned and a vampaneze would have already killed me!"

"Very clever, Sherlock. Too bad you don't apply that brain of yours to your everyday thinking," continued the voice.

"Let go of me, you scum. Or I'll gouge your eyes out."

"I doubt that you can. You see, I'm still quite powerful without my little blue-robed henchmen here."

Recognition finally hit him.

Blue-robed people…henchmen…that meant the Little People. Where the Little People were concerned, there would always be…Desmond Tiny.

His blood froze.


	2. Returned

Disclaimer: This story has been written by a person suffering from pure boredom. Darren and Co. belong to Darren Shan, characters from 'The Darren Shan Saga'. The others are my own creation. I am making no money from this, so don't sue me, butcher me, slice me or dice me cause I ain't do anything wrong. Flames will be used to roast my exam papers before my parents find them…3

A/N: cowers in fear Yes, I have been a bad authoress. No, I have no excuse for it except for the fact that I constantly have extreme blocks of mental blanks. But, the second chappie is here and hopefully this will calm your fury. Remember, killing the authoress means no more updates...Oh, and Steve appears in this chappie! dances Thanks for all the reviews I got! I think they were the only things that gave me the strength to choke this chapter out. And yes, next chapter will be up next month (hopefully) because I've got exams on…again. sighs

Warnings: Uh…crude mentions of self-induced pleasure and yes, there are still some paedophilic scenes. So a big fat **R!** Sorry if the smut is crap, never wrote them before.

Spoilers: Finally read all the books! But this fic is still mainly centred around Book 1-8. Enjoy!

_Chapter 2: Returned_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_

_All of our memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending _

_So much for my happy ending_

_Avril Lavigne, My Happy Ending_

Desmond smirked at the boy beneath him. Looks like he had scared the boy out of his wits. Oh dear. He caressed the boy's long silky hair, which had grown back after the purge of half-blooded vampires. He licked the back of his victim's neck, bringing a shiver out of Darren.

"Your skin is still very fair for a vampire. I expected to see more scars on your body," he commented, licking his lips.

"Mind your own business," Darren spat out bitterly.

"My, is that anyway to treat the man who holds your future in his hands? I think not."

Des's hands stopped at the rapid beating pulse-point on his chosen victim's neck.

Darren urged his heartbeat to slow down. Nothing was ever accomplished in fear. He had learnt that from his mentor, Mr. Crepsly at the beginning of his training. He licked his dry lips and thought of what to do. The devil on his back was obviously going to stay where he was unless he fought back. Time to put those 'I'm-just-a-harmless-passer-by' skills into use.

"What do you want? I'm just a kid, your average teenager," he said with in an innocent, guilt-free and hurtful kind of tone.

"An average teenager who happens to be a half-blooded Vampire Prince, is on a search to kill the enemy and rules over those who are at least ten times older than him?"

Darren gritted his teeth. The dwarf-man had a point there. Maybe he should have paid more attention when Mr. Crepsly taught him how to make good arguments.

"Fine then, let's get to the point. Why are you here and what is the meaning of pinning me on the ground as if I was a madman?" spat out Darren as he tried to throw the foul creature off his back.

Des smiled. The little vampire was angry! How nice! He smoothed his hand over his boy's tight arse, feeling his cock tighten at the thought of plunging himself into that hot pucker between the boy's cheeks.

"I think you'll find out very soon," he crooned, and proceeded to confirm his end of the deal.

A very pissed off Vampaneze Lord sat slumped on his throne, surveying the empty room in front of him with fire from the depths of Hell burning in his burgundy eyes. Despite the dampness in the air, he wore a black sleeveless turtleneck which emphasised his stomach muscles and showed off his powerful arms. Leather jeans and a black velvet cloak completed his attire, along with a pair of silver buckled boots and a single silver earring in his left ear.

Six years. For six full years he has been trying to find that wretched friend of his, the one that had betrayed him and fled to who-knows-where with that bastard of a vampire.

At first, he was patient. He knew that his pet could not abandon him forever; everything he ever owned would always come back to him. And own his he did. From the very first day when they both tasted the forbidden fruit, when they had touched one another and crossed the border of being 'best friends' to 'lovers'. He knew that body like the back of his hand, always knowing exactly where to press to make his pet cry out in passion as the heat coursed through his body...

But that was then when he was willing to wait until his pet returned. Time has changed and with it, people have changed. The young Vampaneze Lord had vowed that the next time he saw Darren, the Vampire Prince, he would mark him as his own, in body, mind and soul; bare him before the world, before slowly, ever so satisfyingly breaking him and leaving him a numb and mindless body.

The Lord groaned as he felt the lower part of his body stir at the perverted image in his head and narrowed his eyes as he felt pleasure pooling in his groin.

"Make merry while you can, Darren," he whispered as his hand slid beneath his pants. He began to stroke the hardening flesh, all the while picturing his pet all tied up and bound, helpless and at his mercy. "Make merry, for when I find you, your life as you know it will change forever…"


End file.
